The Astray Heroes
by IamBellatrixLieutenantofVoldy
Summary: This is The Lost Hero re-written. Instead of Jason, it's Reyna who wakes up on the bus. There will be different characters and a different plot-line. Disclaimer: I doubt RR is a thirteen year old girl. Read and review, please.
1. In Which Reyna Has No Memory

**_I'm _****really ****_annoyed with the Seven of the Prophecy. The only one I can stand is Leo. Percy's getting too arrogant for my tastes and the rest are meh. So, in this story, the plotline's going to be a little different to adapt with the new characters. Reyna is one of them. Leo is another. And Piper will play a major role. That's all I'm going to say. _**

Even before Reyna got attacked by evil espresso drinks, she was having a terrible day.

It all started when she woke up on the backseat of school bus sitting next to a girl she didn't know. That wasn't the terrible part. The girl seemed nice and was chatting with a boy in the seat in front of them. The problem was that she had no idea what she was doing there.

Reyna sat up and blinked her sleepiness away, trying to think. She looked around and focused her gaze.

It took a while for her vision to clear up, which immediately sent alarm bells ringing in her mind. There was something about the thought of being slow to react that made Reyna cringe. When it did, she noticed that there were a few dozen teens sprawled in the seats in front of her, listening to their iPods, talking or sleeping. They looked about her age...wait a minute, what was her age? That was scary. She didn't even know her age.

The bus was on a bumpy path, seeing as Reyna kept on bouncing up and down in her seat. Out the windows, desert rolled by under a bright blue sky. Reyna didn't think she lived in a desert. She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered.

The girl next to her turned and smiled. "You okay, Reyna?"

She was wearing worn out clothes – faded blue jeans, dirty hiking boots, and a fleece snowboarding jacket. Her hair was cut unevenly and her face was devoid of makeup, although she was really pretty. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, changing color every few seconds.

Reyna analyzed her, trying to determine if she was a threat. She suddenly frowned. Why did she have to examine the girl? It wasn't as if she was an enemy…right? A voice at the back of her mind murmured, _Better safe than sorry. _

"Um, yeah, I am," Reyna lied. Unfortunately, lying wasn't very easy when you had amnesia. "Where am I?"

The guy in front of her turned around and was about to say something when in the front of the bus, a teacher shouted, "All right, cupcakes, listen up!"

The man had a wispy goatee and a permanent frown on his face. He was buff and was wearing a bright orange polo shirt. His workout pants and Nikes were spotless white. A megaphone was strapped to his belt and the man's hand itched towards it, like he wanted to use it. He looked intimidating – or at least, he would've if he was more than 5 feet tall.

When he stood up in the aisle, one of the students called, "Stand up, Coach Hedge!"

"I heard that!" The coach scanned the bus for the culprit. His eyes zoned in on Reyna and he scowled.

A jolt went down Reyna's spine. She was sure the coach knew she didn't belong there. He was going to call Reyna out, demand to know what she was doing on the bus—and Reyna wouldn't have a clue what to say. Reyna really hated this situation. She was at a complete disadvantage.

_Well, hurry up and find an advantage, _Reyna thought to herself.

Coach Hedge looked away and cleared his throat. "We'll arrive in five minutes! Stay with your partner. Don't lose your worksheet. And if any of you precious little cupcakes cause any trouble on this trip, I will personally send you back to campus the hard way."

He picked up a baseball bat and made like he was hitting a homer.

Reyna frowned. Where was she? Military school, maybe. She looked at the girl next to her. "Can he talk to us that way?"

She shrugged. "Always does. This is the Wilderness School. 'Where kids are the animals.'"

She said it like it was a joke they'd shared before.

Okay, so apparently she was at some sort of military school. And the girl was her friend…or at least, that's what the girl thought.

"So, um, what were we talking about?" Reyna asked.

The boy in front of her turned and said, "Piper and I were talking about how you agreed to be my girlfriend who does all of my chores and –"

"Leo!" Piper scolded. She turned to Reyna and said gave her look that said, _It's Leo. What can we do? _

Leo had curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful face, and a mischievous look in his eyes that told Reyna to be pretty careful when he was around dangerous objects. He looked like a rogue Latino Santa's elf.

His fingers refused to stop moving. It was like he was either really hyper or _really _needed to avoid the sugar and caffeine for a while. He kept on fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leo asked. "What, did someone draw on my face again?"

Reyna tried to clear her face of all emotion. "No. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, about how we met," she responded. "How did we meet?" She regretted sounding so sharp and strange. She was supposed to be blending into her surroundings so she could assess the situation but she wasn't doing a very good job. Luckily, Leo didn't seem to notice.

Leo opened his mouth then paused. He frowned and shrugged. "I'm ADHD, you can't expect me to remember this stuff. Ask Piper."

Reyna looked to Piper but she just frowned and said, "I'm ADHD, too. I don't remember either. But I could've sworn…" She shook her head.

"Do you have your worksheet?" Leo asked. "I used mine for spit wad days ago."

"Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "Problem back there?"

Leo winked at Reyna. "Watch this." He turned towards the coach. "Sorry, Coach. I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"

Coach Hedge's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He grabbed his megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions but his voice sounded like Darth Vader's. The kids cracked up. The coach paused and tried again, but the megaphone blared "The cow says moo!" instead.

The kids howled and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"

Piper stifled a laugh. "Oh god, Leo. How did you do that?"

Leo slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy and I just happened to forget to take my special medicine today."

Reyna frowned. The joke was funny and all but she had bigger problems – like finding out who she was. Apparently, Leo and Piper knew her but she didn't know them. Was it possible that she had amnesia? But she couldn't ignore the fact that Coach Hedge seemed to know she didn't belong. Maybe she was right and everyone else was wrong. The idea sounded ridiculous but the possibility was prominent in Reyna's mind.

She was tempted to come clean with Leo and Piper about her memory loss. But there was something about them that made her hesitate. She felt as if she shouldn't be near them. She decided to try and figure out more information before acting on it.

The bus dropped them off at a big red stucco complex in the middle of nowhere. A cold wind blew across the desert and Reyna shivered. The purple t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers weren't nearly enough to keep her from being chilly.

Leo made a face when he saw the museum. "Oh, yay, a day of looking at boring exhibits." He looked at Piper. "Think you can "talk" Coach Hedge into letting us skip this trip?"

Piper scowled. "Oh, shut up Leo."

Reyna frowned and looked between the two friends. "What are you two talking about?" She mentally slapped herself. Judging from the stares the two teens were giving her, she was supposed to know this.

"Remember?" Leo said. "Piper stole a BMW."

"I did not steal it!" Piper protested.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You "talked" the dealer into giving it to you. Honestly, Piper. We're all delinquents here. You stole a BMW and I ran away six times and our families, or, in my case, the court decided that we were two much trouble and shipped us off here. Old news. We should just deal with it."

"Rey," Piper said, ignoring Leo. "You okay? You seem a little shaky."

"Yeah," Reyna replied. "I'm just a little tired."

Leo pulled out a bunch of bolts and pipe cleaners from his jacket pocket and started fiddling with them. The kid couldn't stay still, could he?

"Yo, Pipes!" One of the other guys hung back to join them as the group was heading into the museum. He shoved Leo and put an arm around Piper, not seeming to notice how she had immediately stiffened. "You're my partner. Don't hang around these losers."

Piper glared at him but he either was extremely ignorant or just didn't care. "Go away, Dylan. I didn't ask to work with you."

"Chill out, Pipes," Dylan said, flashing her a smile so white it could've blinded them. "Today's your lucky day. You get to be my partner." He shot Leo and Reyna a disgusted look and steered Piper away.

Leo, while grumbling, got up and brushed himself off. "I hate that kid. Acts like he's god's gifts to delinquent women everywhere." He mimicked Dylan in high pitched voice. "I'm Dylan. I'm so awesome and hot! Oh my god, who is that gorgeous guy in the water?" Leo pretended to reach out, as if touching water. "Oh no! He disappeared!"

Reyna gave him an incredulous look to which Leo just grinned at. "I forgot, you don't have a sense of humor."

She frowned but Leo smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Reyna followed him into the museum, all the while thinking about how strange her life was.

They walked through the building, stopping here and there for Coach Hedge to lecture them with his megaphone, which alternately made him sound like a Sith Lord or blared out random comments like "The pig says oink."

Reyna was too distracted trying to figure out what was happening to pay much attention to the exhibits, but they were about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai tribe, which owned the museum.

There were some girls that kept looking over at Piper and Dylan and snickering. She figured these girls were the popular clique.

They wore matching jeans and pink tops and enough makeup to make someone sick.

One of them said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner Dylan suppressed a smile.

Piper's snowboarding jacket sleeves hid her hands, but Reyna had the feeling she was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai. 'Course, you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes in mock surprise, so that she looked like an owl with a makeup addiction.

"Oh, sorry! Was your mom in this tribe? Oh, that's right. You never knew your mom."

Before Piper had a chance to charge her, Reyna spoke up. "Stop bothering Piper."

Isabel turned to look at Reyna. She flipped her hair and smirked. "Oh look, it's Reyna. Trying to play hero?"

Reyna shot her a piercing glare. "If you had half the manners as the amount of makeup on your face, maybe you wouldn't come off as a shallow wannabe."

Isabel screeched, "Shut up!"

"No," Reyna said simply. She glared at the clique until they were forced to look away. She didn't remember much about herself, but she knew that one thing she didn't like was chaos, which surely would've erupted if she had allowed Piper to attack Isabel.

The group continued shuffling along through the exhibits.

"Why'd you do that?" Piper demanded.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Because you were about to charge her and get into trouble."

"You know I don't like it when you interfere." Piper marched back to Dylan, not sparing Reyna a second glance.

Leo said, "You shouldn't have done that. Besides, if they knew who Piper's dad was, they would be kissing her feet, shouting, "We are not worthy!"

"Why?" Reyna asked before she could stop herself.

Leo stared at her in disbelief. "Are you joking or something? Cuz if you are, don't make a joke ever again."

They reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where some big glass doors led out to a terrace.

"All right, cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You're about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. Oh yeah, don't push each other off the edge because I have way too much work to waste my time filling out paperwork."

The coach opened the doors, and they all stepped outside. The Grand Canyon spread before them, live and in person. Extending over the edge was a horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass, so you could see right through it.

"Man," Leo said. "That's sick."

Reyna had to agree. Despite her amnesia and her feeling that she didn't belong there, she couldn't help but be impressed.

The canyon was way bigger and wider than it appeared. There were a few birds circling below their feet. Five hundred feet down, a calm river wound along the canyon floor. There were red and gray ravines everywhere, like a crazy god gotten jealous and decided to destroy everything.

Reyna suddenly got a piercing ache behind his eyes. A crazy god ... Where had she come up with that idea?

She felt like she was on the edge of something important – something she should know about. It was really frustrating.

"You all right?" Leo asked. "You're not going to throw up, are you?"

Reyna grabbed the railing. She was shivering and sweating uncontrollably. She blinked and the pain behind her eyes subsided. She let out a sigh.

"I'm fine," she managed. "Just a little pain."

Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked her sideways.

"Oh shoot, there's a storm." Leo squinted at the clouds. "This can't be safe. But look, it seems like the storm's right over us but it's clear all around."

Reyna looked up and saw that Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. She had a bad feeling about that.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"

The storm thundered menacingly and Reyna's head started to ache again.

The storm rumbled, and Reyna's head began to hurt again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife. Not knowing why she had pulled it out, she put it back into her pocket.

Reyna took the worksheet from Leo and looked at it for a moment before crumpling it up and putting it into her pocket. She had no time to "identify three types of sediment." She had to figure out how to solve her problem.

Leo was no help. He was too busy building a helicopter out of pipe cleaners.

"Check it out." He launched the copter. Reyna assumed it would plummet, but the pipe cleaner blades actually spun. The little copter made it halfway across the canyon before it lost momentum and spiraled into the void.

"How'd you do that?" Reyna asked, her mind momentarily distracted from her problem.

Leo shrugged. "Would've been cooler if I had some rubber bands."

Reyna glanced over at Leo, trying to figure out what to do. He genuinely seemed to believe that she belonged here. Everyone did. Everyone except Coach Hedge…

"I'll be back in a minute," she said suddenly.

Before Leo could protest, Reyna headed across the skywalk.

The skywalk was pretty empty. Maybe the strange weather had scared the tourists off. The Wilderness School kids had spread out in pairs across the skywalk. Most seemed to have lost interest in their worksheet, expect Piper. She was consistently being hit on by Dylan, but she kept on pushing him away. Unfortunately for her, he didn't seem to get the hint.

Reyna shrugged. She would help her out later. She walked up to Coach Hedge, who was leaning on his baseball bat, studying the storm clouds.

"Did you do this?" the coach asked her, not looking away from the sky.

Reyna frowned. "Do what? Make the thunderstorm?"

Coach Hedge glared at her, his beady little eyes glimmering under the brim of his cap.

"Don't play games with me, girl. What are you doing here and why are you screwing up my job?"

"Wait," Reyna said. "You don't know me?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Reyna was extremely relieved. So maybe she wasn't insane after all. Maybe she was right. But that wouldn't explain why everyone else seemed to think she belonged here. "Sir, I don't know how I got here. I lost my memory and have no idea who I am. All I know is that I'm not supposed to be here."

"Got that right," Hedge muttered. His voice dropped to a whisper, like he was sharing a secret. "You got a powerful way with the Mist, girl, if you got everyone to think that they know you. I've been smelling monster for days now but you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood. So, who are you and where did you come from?"

Reyna frowned, not understanding what the coach was saying. "I don't have any memories. I don't know anything except my name. Can you help me?"

Coach Hedge scanned her face as if he was trying to read Reyna's thoughts. "Oh great, you're not lying."

"Obviously not," Reyna insisted.

"Look, girl," Hedge said. "I don't know who you are. I just know what you are, and it means trouble. You're just extra work."

"What are you talking about?"

Hedge looked at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering right over the skywalk.

"I'm watching two half-bloods," Hedge explained. "I have been for a while. But now the camp's been talking about an extraction team coming to pick up a special package that's supposed to arrive. I had no idea what they were talking about till you showed up. So, are you the special package or what?"

Reyna had a feeling she was supposed to know what he was talking about. There was a piercing pain behind her eyes and it kept on getting worse and worse.

She stumbled, and Coach Hedge caught her. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What are you talking about?" Reyna asked, trying to steady herself. Her mind worked rapidly, trying to figure everything out.

"Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before—"

Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

"Jinxed it," Hedge muttered. "Great. Well, looks like we better face the stalker."

"I thought you said this was stable!" Reyna shouted over the wind. The skywalk was trembling dangerously.

"It would be," Hedge said. "Under normal circumstances. Unfortunately for us, normal is the opposite of what's going on here. Let's go!"


	2. Of Evil Espresso Drinks and Goats

_**I'm back! Not much to say. Someone asked me who Reyna was going to remember in order to help her along. Well, Jason remembered Thalia, Percy remembered Annabeth, Reyna's going to remember Jason which will eventually lead to her to Thalia, therefore establishing a connection with the Greeks. I think that's pretty much all of the Greeks she has any connection to…except Annabeth and Percy but I doubt that remembering the people who destroyed your home would help you unite two natural enemies.**_

_**EDIT: To followers who are confused as to why you got this alert again when you've already read this chapter. It's because I'm changing the main characters. Leo's one. Reyna's another. But Piper will be replaced by someone that you've met before but you'll be really, really surprised about. I'm hoping, anyways. To people who are not my followers and have no idea what I'm talking about – ignore this. **_

Reyna II

The storm turned into a mini hurricane. Funnel clouds wound around the sidewalks.

Kids were screaming. They ran towards building while the wind whipped away their supplies and clothing. Reyna nearly fell off the railing but she managed to steady herself. She grabbed Leo's jacket to stop him from toppling off.

"Thanks, Rey," he said, looking shaken up.

Reyna simply nodded.

"Come on!" Coach Hedge was shouting. "Let's go, go, go!"

Piper and Dylan were holding the door open and helping kids in. Their clothes were flapping wildly in the wind. Piper smiled at the kids and comforted them while ushering them inside the building.

Reyna tried to run towards them with Leo and Coach Hedge following her but the wind was extremely difficult to fight against.

Dylan shoved the last kid inside the building before the door slammed shut. The kids inside banged on the door but it didn't move.

"Help me!" Piper shouted, turning to Dylan.

Dylan just stood there and grinned maniacally. The wind didn't seem to be affecting him that much.

"Nope, sorry, Pipes. Helping is overrated."

He flicked his wrist and Piper slammed backwards against the railing. She groaned in pain.

"Piper!" Leo shouted, trying to reach her.

Reyna started to follow him but Coach Hedge grabbed onto both of them. For a guy that brought a whole new meaning to the word "short," he was pretty strong.

"Let me go!" Leo yelled, trying to fight back.

"You two," Coach Hedge said. "Stay behind me. I'll take him down. This is the monster that I've been smelling."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Leo demanded.

Coach Hedge took off his baseball cap. On his head were two bumps. He swung his club – wait a minute, his club? The cap had magically turned into a club.

Dylan turned to him and continued smiling maniacally. "You're going to fight me?" He laughed. "You're getting too old for this. You couldn't even smell me and I've been on your team all season."

Hedge growled. "Doesn't mean I can't take you." He started to charge when Dylan flicked his wrist and the satyr flew back three feet.

Dylan then turned his attention to Leo.

The curly-haired boy started to back up nervously but Dylan simply raised his arm and the winds around Leo got even stronger. The boy was whirled around and the funnel clouds surrounded him. The winds suddenly changed direction as Dylan pushed forward with his hand, as if making the "stop" gesture. Leo was flung over the railing and he nearly fell to his death. Luckily, he managed to grab onto a thin ledge.

"Help, anyone!" he shouted. "Handsome boy about to fall to his death here!"

Coach Hedge cursed in some other language. He handed his club to Reyna and said, "Keep the thing busy while I go rescue the kid. Hope you're good!" He started to turn away.

"Wait!" Reyna yelled. "What are you going to do, fly?"

"Nope," the coach said. "I'm going to climb." He kicked off his shoes. Instead of feet, there were…hooves?

Reyna stared at them for a minute before looking back up at Coach Hedge. "You're a faun," she realized.

Coach Hedge scowled. "I'm a satyr, not a faun. But we'll discuss this later. Got a half-blood to save."

Without a second thought, he leaped over the railing and hit the canyon hooves first. With incredible agility he bounded down the canyon, dodging the winds, and tried to reach Leo.

"How sweet is that?" Dylan said with false innocence in his voice. He turned to Reyna. "You're up next."

Reyna threw the club. Unfortunately, with the winds so strong, it missed Dylan completely and landed next to Piper.

Her "friend" wasn't as dazed as she appeared. When the club rolled next to her, Piper grabbed it and stood up. She tried to sneak up behind Dylan but before she could, the skywalk shuddered. Cracks appeared in the glass.

Dylan's body turned into smoke. He hovered over the skywalk and grew ominous black wings. He was still smiling but he looked more like an evil angel than a male model. His eyes had dangerous sparks in them.

"You are a _ventus_," Reyna said, narrowing her eyes at him. "A storm spirit."

Dylan's laugh sounded like a terrifying storm. "I'm glad I waited, demigod. Leo and Piper I've known about for weeks. Could've killed them at any time. But my mistress said a third was coming—someone special. She'll reward me greatly for your death!"

Two more venti appeared beside him.

Reyna noticed Coach Hedge lifting Leo up onto his back. She caught Piper looking at her with a determined expression on her face. It didn't take a genius to understand what she meant.

_You hold him off, I'll hit him from behind. _

Reyna shook her head. For some reason, she knew that it wouldn't work. Maybe she was wrong, but that was unlikely. When it came to weapons, Reyna knew that she was the expert.

Piper gave her a questioning glance but Reyna gave her an expression that said, _I'll handle this. _

Of course, she had no idea how to handle it so she let her instincts take over. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out the Swiss army knife.

Dylan glanced at it and burst out laughing. "Go ahead, take your best shot!"

"My pleasure," Reyna said, flicking one of the two blades on the Swiss army knife.

She charged the _ventus _on Dylan's right, who had suddenly stopped laughing. When she ran her spear through it, she understood why. She was holding a _spear. _The blade had somehow morphed into an Imperial Gold spear.

The storm spirit disintegrated immediately and Reyna turned to the second one. She ran her spear through it but it simply dodged. She gritted her teeth and flicked her spear upwards, hitting the storm spirit straight through where its heart would've been. It turned into gold dust immediately.

Dylan stared at what remained of his comrades and then made a noise that sounded like a dying cat. "You couldn't have done that!"

Piper dropped her club and looked at Reyna, stunned. "Reyna, how did you…?"

And then Coach Hedge appeared on the skywalk with Leo on his back. He dumped the terrified boy onto the ground. "Spirits, fear the wrath of –" He stopped and looked around. He glared at Reyna. "Why didn't you leave any for me? I like a challenge!"

Leo looked up at the coach with outrage on his face. "Coach, I just nearly fell off the Grand Canyon. Stop asking for challenges!"

A flicker of fear ran through Dylan's eyes. "You have no idea what you've done, half-bloods. My mistress will destroy you all."

Wind swirled around him and more cracks appeared in the skywalk. Rain poured down from the sky and Reyna nearly fell over.

A swirling vortex appeared in the clouds and Dylan laughed. "My mistress wants me back! And you will go with me!" He lunged towards Reyna but she dodged.

Piper tackled Dylan and they both went rolling towards the railing.

Leo, Reyna, and the coach tried to help but the spirit screeched. He waved his hands a huge wind knocked them backwards. Reyna, Leo, and Coach Hedge ended up on the skywalk, groaning. Piper, on the other hand, ended up falling over the side.

"Noooo!" Leo moaned, staring at the place where she had been.

Coach Hedge groaned and cursed.

Reyna just looked at the place where Piper had been and held up her spear. She tried to charge Dylan but he simply pushed her back and grabbed Leo's arm. He rose higher and higher, pulling Leo with him.

Without a second thought, Hedge jumped up and grabbed onto Dylan's arm.

Reyna didn't get to see the rest of the fight because she ran to where Piper had been. "Piper?"

"I'm still here!" Piper shouted. One of her hands became visible. It was shaking.

Reyna grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Piper's face appeared and she climbed over the railing and fell on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god," Piper said, shuddering. "That was…that was terrible."

"Piper," Reyna said, looking at her urgently. "We have to get to Leo."

Piper nodded and stood up. They both ran to Leo who was on the skywalk, groaning. He was completely wet.

"Goat…" he muttered. He opened his eyes weakly and said, "The goat never came down. He disappeared with Dylan and the storm." He groaned. "Please tell me he didn't save my life."

"He saved your life twice," Reyna corrected.

"What happened?" Leo asked. "What is this? A dream?"

Reyna looked at Leo with pity. "I'm afraid that when you ask if it's a dream, it's never a dream." She stood up and walked to spear. As if sensing she didn't need it anymore, it turned back into the Swiss Army knife.

Piper shivered and said, "Reyna, tell me, what happened back there? I mean, you seemed as if…you saw those storm spirits or whatever before."

Leo nodded. "That was either really hot or really scary."

Piper didn't even chide him. That was a sure sign that she was scared.

Reyna wanted to come clean. She really did. But something prevented her. Something about Piper and Leo just said, _Warning! Do not enter. _Plus, it was obvious they were shaken up. They wanted some sort of stability from Reyna. She didn't have the heart to tell them she had lost her memory. At least, not now.

"I don't know any more than you," Reyna said. "Now, this is what we do know about us. According to Coach Hedge and the storm spirit, we are demigods. And Dylan has some sort of mistress that sent him to capture us. Judging from the –"

"Reyna, how did you remember all that?" Piper asked.

Reyna frowned. "I don't know. When I fought, I seemed to think clearly. It made me feel –" She stopped herself. There was no reason to give them personal information about her.

Leo suddenly said, "Are those flying horses?" He pointed somewhere in the sky.

Reyna looked up and for a moment, she couldn't see anything. And then she saw two winged…horses? They were pulling a bright box with two wheels: a chariot.

"It's the extraction squad Hedge told me about," Reyna informed Piper and Leo.

"That sounds painful," Leo commented as he got to his feet.

"Where are they taking us?" Piper asked.

The chariot landed on the far end of the skywalk. The flying horses tucked in their wings and glanced nervously at the cracks in the glass. Two teenagers were standing in the chariot – a blonde girl and a black-haired boy with sea green eyes.

Both of them were wearing jeans and orange T-shirts. They had shields on their backs. They waited until the chariot landed before jumping off. The boy was the first to reach them. The girl followed closely behind.

When the two teens were close enough for Reyna to make out their faces, the piercing pain came back. There was something that Reyna was supposed to remember about these two, especially the girl.

"Hey," the guy said with a warm smile. "My name's Percy." He pointed to the girl. "And this is Annabeth." He looked around. "Where's your protector? Gleeson Hedge?"

Gleeson? That was the coach's name? It sounded so…unfitting.

Reyna didn't want to answer the boy's question. She didn't trust the two at all. It was more than the natural suspicion she felt when she met a stranger. There was something about Piper, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth that was just _different. _But while she felt a mild suspicion towards Piper and Leo, with Percy and Annabeth, she felt a strong type of dislike. Reyna had no idea why but every bone in her body was screaming, _Don't trust them!_

"I've seen you before," Annabeth said, narrowing her eyes.

Reyna wasn't sure how to respond to that. So she decided to go with the truth. "I don't know you."

Reyna put her hand in her pocket and gripped her Swiss Army knife, just in case she needed to fight.

"The coach got taken by _venti, _Reyna said. "Storm spirits."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

Reyna didn't trust her. Nor did she trust Percy. So she lied and told her that she had been sent to the Wilderness School and that she had met Piper and Leo. She told her about Dylan but left off the part about her losing her memory.

When Reyna finished the story, the girl stared at her for one last moment and then looked at Percy. "I told you we shouldn't have followed her instructions. She's probably laughing at me right now from Olympus."

Percy frowned. "Come on, Annabeth. Just because you don't like Hera doesn't mean that we should stop trying to find her." He took a step forward and Reyna drew her Swiss Army knife in alarm.

"Percy," Annabeth said, staring at Reyna's weapon. "Look." He pointed at Reyna's hand. "The kid with the Swiss Army knife. She's the answer."

"I don't get it," Percy said, frowning. "I thought it would be her."

"Let's go," Annabeth said. "We'll take these three to camp and then decide what to do then."

Percy nodded. He turned to Reyna, Piper, and Leo. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait, what's happening?" Piper asked.

"And what the heck were you talking about?" Leo added.

"Later," Percy said. "First, we get out of here."

Reyna stood there stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere. First, you tell me what's going on and why the girl looked like she was psycho. Then, I decide what I'm going to do." She glared at Percy , daring him to challenge her.

Percy stared at her and nearly flinched. "Okay, fine. We came here because someone told us that the answer to our problem would be here."

"What problem?" Leo asked.

Annabeth turned around and her stormy gray eyes became a shade darker. "There's this camper who's been missing for three days and we were hoping she'd be here."

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "And who is that?"

Percy frowned. "A girl named Drew Tanaka."

_**Whadya think? Any grammar mistakes? Reviews, anyone? Pretty please?**_

_**CRUCIO!**_

_**-A very hopeful Selene Bellatrix Black**_


	3. Leo is Claimed by the God of Star Trek

**Yes, I'm back. Next update won't be for a long time. Sorry.**

Leo III

**After a morning of evil espresso drinks,** knife-wielding psycho best friends, and flying horses, Leo should've checked himself into the nearest mental institution. But all he could think was, _This is so cool!_

He was standing in the back of the chariot while the guy, Percy, handled the reins. Ever so often, he brushed against her and Annabeth let her guard down long enough to smile lightly. Leo looked away. Normally, he would tease them about it but as they barely knew each other and Annabeth probably looked like a female version of Adolf Hitler when she was angry…

"This is so freaking cool!" Leo shouted over the wind. He spit out a feather and grinned up at Percy.

He glanced over at Reyna, who was emotionless, as usual. Leo couldn't believe it. She was on a freaking _flying horse _and she had no emotion at all on her face. She just had this look of, _Cool story, bro. Tell it again. _

But Leo knew that she wasn't completely emotionless. When she had fought those espresso drinks – sorry, _venti _– she had such a fierce look in her eyes, it was as if Leo was seeing her for the first time. That thought _really _depressed him.

During his entire stay at the Wilderness School, he had tried to fit in. At least, be considered normal. When Piper and Reyna had appeared, he had been eternally grateful. Piper was a really good friend. And as for Reyna, at first, Reyna had scared the pee out of everyone. Even the popular girls didn't bother her. Finally, Piper and Leo became friends with Reyna after a pick-up line gone wrong.

"Where are we going?" Reyna asked, her voice as cold and sharp as knives.

"We're going to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said, her gray eyes looking straight ahead. "It's the only safe place for people like us."

"Half-blood?" Piper asked, immediately on guard.

Leo understood why. She had been called a half-blood way too many times. Half-white, half-Cherokee. It was never a compliment. "Is this some sort of twisted joke?"

"Calm down, Piper," Reyna ordered, her eyes betraying no emotion. "She means demigods. We're half-mortal, half-god."

Annabeth turned to look at Reyna. "You seem to be quite familiar with our world, Reyna. But yeah, what you're saying is true. I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. Percy's the son of the sea god, Poseidon."

Leo could see that. Annabeth looked like a dumb blonde except her gray eyes ruined the image. And Percy's sea green eyes definitely matched up to his heritage.

"Percy's really good with getting along with the pegasi," Annabeth added. She smiled at him.

"You, son of the almighty Poseidon, get along great with ponies?" Leo asked. He nearly burst out laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

Percy scowled. He turned red. "You shouldn't have said that. Now Annabeth will never let me forget it." He nudged her.

"Are you two together?" Piper asked.

Percy turned red and Annabeth suppressed a smile. "Is it that obvious?" Percy asked.

Leo nodded. "Yup."

Piper frowned suddenly as if realizing something. "Demigods? You think we're half-god?"

All of a sudden, lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered and they started freefalling.

"Left wheel's on fire," Reyna called, her voice sounding semi-calm.

Leo stepped back and glanced at the wheel. Like Reyna had said, the wheel was burning, red flames lapping up the side of the chariot.

The wind seemed to blow around the chariot, keeping it suspended in the air while at the same time ripping it to pieces. Leo noticed dark shapes forming the clouds. Storm spirits.

"Hang on," Annabeth called, her eyes narrowing in determination.

Percy flicked the reins. As the pegasi put on a burst of speed, Leo suddenly felt the need to throw up. Little dots appeared everyone and soon, his vision went black.

When he opened his eyes and stood up, she tried to process everything he was seeing. There were strawberry fields, roads, and forests on his right. A green-gray ocean on his left. Greek temples, a huge mansion, ball courts, a lake, and something that was on fire in front of him.

He looked around and noticed a bunch of kids questioning Reyna, Annabeth, and Percy. Then, he noticed that he was completely wet and freezing. A giggling girl handed him a towel and pushed him in the direction of him friends.

Shivering, he covered herself with towel and a shudder went through his body. He turned around and noticed Piper still lying down next to him. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she had tasted something sour.

Right then, a few campers ran up with a huge bronze leaf blower. They blasted Leo with a flurry of hot air and in a second, his clothes were completely dry.

"Thanks," he told them.

They just nodded and walked away as if kids crashing into the lake on a burning chariot was typical stuff. Leo didn't think it was so hard to believe, now that he'd seen pretty much everything that there was to see.

There were a couple dozen campers hanging out from ages nine to nineteen. All of them wore orange T-shirts like Annabeth's. She turned towards the water and noticed those strange giggling girls just below the surface. They smiled at her and waved at a few of the boys, including Leo, which made him freeze for a moment before he collected himself. With a wink, he waved back and stared at them.

The girls giggled one more time before sinking into the water. In an instant, the wreckage of the chariot was tossed from the lake and landed nearby.

Piper suddenly woke up. She was shivering. Leo wanted to stay back and see if she was okay but Percy caught his eye and gestured for him to come over so with one last glance, he rushed over.

There were a bunch of kids throwing questions at them. It was chaotic for a few minutes. When Piper arrived, clean and dry, Percy and Annabeth had managed to regain some control.

A boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes that were a little too bright, stepped forward. He was holding a bow and a quiver was strapped on his back. "Annabeth, Percy! You said you were only going to borrow it!"

Annabeth frowned and sighed. "I'm sorry, Will. I'll get it fixed, I promise."

Percy smiled at Will apologetically. "Sorry, man."

Will scowled at the destroyed chariot before turning his attention to Leo, Piper, and Reyna. "These are the ones? They're like, sixteen or something. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

"What does claimed mean?" Leo asked.

"Any sign of Drew?" Will asked, ignoring Leo's question.

"Nope," Percy said.

A few pretty girls and some good-looking boys sighed but besides them, no one seemed to be that worried. Leo didn't know who Drew was but he guessed she wasn't that popular.

"We'll need to show these new demigods around camp," Annabeth said. "Hopefully, they'll be claimed soon."

"Okay, what the heck does claiming mean?" Piper asked.

Right at that moment, there was a gasp from everyone. The campers took a step back. They all stared at him. At first, Leo thought there was something wrong with his face but they were looking above him, their faces bathed in some sort of red light.

"That's claiming," Percy said.

"Um," Leo said. "What just happened?" He glanced upwards and yelped. "My hair's on fire!" He tried to duck but the symbol followed him.

Will frowned. "This cannot be good. The curse –"

"Calm down, Leo," Reyna said, her voice sharp. "You've just been claimed by Vulcan, the god of blacksmiths and fire. And no, your hair isn't on fire."

Everyone stared at her.

"How did you know that?" Annabeth asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Vulcan?" Leo interrupted. "What the heck are you talking about? I don't even like Star Trek."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and nearly cracked a smile. "This has nothing to do with Star Trek. Obviously we need someone to give him a tour and then introduce him to his new bunkmates."

"I will," Percy said, stepping forward. He turned to Leo. "Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything." But before he could steer Leo off, Annabeth froze.

She turned her attention to Reyna. She looked at her with a sort of analytical gaze, like she was trying to figure out everything about the girl just from a glance. "Your arm."

Leo had no idea what she was talking about. Then he noticed the symbols on his friend's arm. Reyna had taken off her jacket so what he saw came as a shock to him.

On the inside of Reyna's right forearm was a tattoo. How on earth had Leo missed that? The tattoo couldn't have just magically appeared, but it was impossible to miss: Four straight lines like a bar code, and over that a crossed sword and torch with the letters SPQR.

"I've never seen anything like this," Percy said. "Where did you get them?"

Reyna glanced at them for a moment and said nothing, as if she was considering her options. Finally, she said, "I don't know."

The other campers pushed forward, trying to get a glimpse of the tattoo. The marks bothered them, that much Leo could understand.

"They look burned into your skin," Annabeth observed.

No one said anything. It was clear the campers saw Annabeth and Percy as their leaders. They were waiting for their decisions.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged glances. "Chiron," they said at the same time.

"Will can take Reyna to the Big House," Annabeth decided. She turned to Will. "That okay with you?"

Will nodded and glanced at Reyna. "Let's go."

Reyna followed him after a moment of indecision.

"We can show Leo and Piper around," Annabeth said, turning to Percy.

"Who's Chiron?" Leo asked. "And what happened to Reyna? How could she not remember the marks? And –"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Come on, guys. Percy and I will give you tour. We need to talk."

_**Okay, so, things got a little different here. But the plot will really start to get different when Reyna meets Chiron. **_** Reviews, anyone? Any grammar mistakes? **

**CRUCIO! **

**-A very satisfied Selene Bellatrix Black**


	4. Leo Gets a Visit From His Psycho Nanny

**Did you guys miss me? Do you even remember me? You know, that epic girl named Selene with the writing skills as good as J. R. R. Tolkien or C.S. Lewis or J. K. Rowling? XD Lol, I'm kidding. I'm definitely not on their level. Currently, my oh-so-amazing cousin is laughing her head off after reading what I wrote. I'll kick her out and continue writing.**

**Why did I disappear off the face of the Earth? I was too lazy to update. Plus, I was extremely busy with this big test and interview session.**

**Okay, I feel really bad about not updating. Frankly, if none of you guys review this chapter, I won't mind because frankly, after ditching you people for months, I don't deserve reviews. However, if you do review, thank you very much. By the way, earlier, for another story, I received a really sweet, sugar-coated review with CC in it. My advice is: If you don't like my story, don't sugar coat it. I want to hear the cold, hard truth.**

**Without further ado, here is the second chapter. And I will be writing a sequel to this fanfic.**

**-A very late Selene**

Leo IV

Leo felt overwhelmed by awesomeness. Come on, there was freaking climbing wall with lava spewing. Not to mention the archery, magic, and monster-fighting lessons. This was the best place Leo had ever stayed in since his mom's workshop…

The smile faded from Leo's face as he remembered that couldn't stay here for too long. He'd have to leave eventually. No place was right for him. All he could do was keep running.

Piper brushed her shoulder against his. "Are you okay?" she whispered as she walked up next to him.

Leo smiled. "Yeah." His answer may have been a lie but his smile wasn't. This was the first place he had found where he genuinely did not want to leave. He had actual friends who cared for him. Piper and…sort of Reyna, although the events that had occurred this morning made Leo question everything he had ever known about Reyna. Yet, he still felt reluctance to leave his new friends and this camp. Maybe he could stay a bit longer.

As he looked around at Camp Half-Blood, a million questions blazed in his mind. He opened his mouth to ask one but realized that Percy and Annabeth were a couple yards away, gesturing to him and Piper to hurry.

"Come on," Annabeth said, starting up a hill at the edge of camp. "We want to show you a view of the camp from this hill."

When they reached the top, Leo saw what was probably one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He had never really cared for nature, being one to typically stay inside, building something. But as he gazed at the view of Camp Half-Blood, Leo decided that maybe nature was worth admiring.

There were woods to the northeast, a beach with sparkling water, a creek, a lake, green fields, and not to mention the cabins. They were arranged like a Greek omega and had cabins loop around a hearth and had two wings sticking out on the bottom of each side. There were twenty in all.

Leo was thoroughly wowed. It felt like he was miles away from the world outside with the snowy hills and fields.

"No mortals are allowed inside without permission," Percy explained. "We also have magical boundaries to prevent bad weather or attacks." He glanced over at Annabeth. "Cabins?"

"Wait," Piper interrupted. "You've shown us all of this amazing stuff but you haven't answered a single question about what's going on with Reyna or the girl, Drew."

"We'll explain when we get to the cabins," Annabeth said.

Piper hurried to keep up with her, leaving Leo and Percy together.

"You know, she scares me," Leo commented.

Percy laughed. "Who, Annabeth? You're not the only one, Leo. She scares a lot of people, including me."

"All of these cabins are for the children of gods," Percy said. "It's where they live." He gestured to all of the cabins in the U formation.

Leo blinked. He didn't quite understand what he were trying to say. It was almost as if he were saying…

"Our parents are gods?" Piper asked. She looked calm for someone who had just discovered they had godly blood in them.

Annabeth nodded. "You seem to almost have been expecting this."

Piper shrugged. She glanced at the ground, looking downcast for a moment before looking back up. "After this morning's events, it's not hard to believe."

"So we're children of the gods?" Leo asked, still unbelieving. His dad? A god? A wave of bitterness fell over him. So where was his dad all of those years when his mom and him were struggling? Where was he when he had nowhere to go and had been abandoned by all of his relatives?

"Who are our parents?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "We have no idea. But we'll find out soon. You guys are what? Fifteen? Last summer, the gods agreed to claim their kids by the age of thirteen. Leo's already been claimed."

"By Vulcan," Leo remembered. "God of blacksmiths and fire."

"Actually, your parent is Hephaestus," Annabeth corrected. "Vulcan is the Roman form. I don't know why Reyna said that. But that's your dad."

Leo felt like the universe was laughing at him. His father was the god of fire? That was _so _not funny after what had happened to his mother.

_Demon child…_

"Dude, are you okay?" Percy asked.

Leo snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh, yeah, of course I am. Why?"

"You seem a little…out of it," Percy explained. His sea-green eyes were completely friendly, showing no malice in them.

"It's nothing," Leo said, waving it off. He quickly changed the topic. "So why do gods claim you when you're thirteen?"

"The older you get, the more monsters try to track you down," Percy said. "We try to get to you guys before that happens. We have satyrs, half-man, half-goat, like Coach Hedge, to scout schools to find demigods."

"Does that explain Coach Hedge's weird food cravings?" Leo asked, looking to put some humor into the situation.

Percy grinned. "Yeah. I have a friend, Grover. He –"

Annabeth interrupted him. "_Please, _do not tell them that story. You have no idea how humiliated I was."

Percy winked at Leo. "Sure." _Tell you later, _he mouthed.

"So what happened to Coach Hedge?" Piper asked. "He got captured by the storm spirits but is he still…alive?"

"It's difficult to tell," Annabeth said, looking mournful. "Storm spirits are hard to defeat. Even our best weapons, Celestial bronze, can sometimes not do the trick."

"Reyna managed to defeat two of them," Leo recalled.

"Then either she's really lucky," Annabeth said. "If you're lucky, you can send the monster's essence down to Tartarus, a big abyss where the worst monsters come from. It takes months or even years for them to be able to reform again. But Dylan got away…so I don't think that there's any reason for him to keep Gleeson alive."

Leo was too depressed to even laugh at the Coach's name. He had sacrificed himself to save them. Great. Another death caused by Leo.

"Look, guys, we're the same as you," Percy insisted. "Most demigods have ADD or Dyslexia or both. We've been labeled as troublemakers and don't fit anywhere. But this is a place where you guys do fit in."

That was probably the best thing anyone besides his mom had said to him and even though he barely knew Annabeth or Percy, Leo felt an urge to trust them. All of these people, they were like him. He had brothers and sisters here who understood what he was going through. Maybe not completely. He was sure none of them had started a fire that had – but either way, this was the closest place to a home he had been to in a while. Maybe this was one place he didn't have rush things.

"How did you guys get into trouble?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled. "By the way, don't feel shy about telling us. You should hear about all the trouble Percy got into. He threw a cannonball at his school bus, he called his teacher an old sot, he played Volleyball of Death with monsters, he –"

Percy scowled at Annabeth and interrupted. "Come on, I wasn't too bad."

Annabeth laughed. "Not to mention –"

"Maybe we should let Leo talk," Percy said loudly.

Leo shrugged. "I got into some trouble, not as much as Percy, though. I mean, firing a cannonball at the school bus? That is awesome, dude. Anyways, I got caught running away from my foster home." Usually, he would stop there, but he felt like he should continue. "It wasn't that the place was bad or the people were horrible but I just felt like I couldn't stay in one place too long."

Percy nodded. "I get it, dude."

"What about you, Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"I stole a BMW," Piper admitted. "Well, not really stole. I mean, no one ever believes me, but all I did was ask the dealer for it and he just gave it to me. And then later, when the police caught up to me, he was too embarrassed to admit it. And my family's not even poor or anything. I don't even know why I did it. For attention, maybe. My dad never really paid attention to me unless I was in trouble."

Leo was pretty surprised. She had never talked so much about her family in a long time.

"I can relate," Annabeth said. "If your dad were the god, I'd say you're the daughter of Hermes, god of thieves. He can be pretty persuasive. But since you're mom's the god…" She shook her head, apparently mystified. "I have no idea. Let's just hope that she claims you tonight, at the campfire, then."

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Has Rachel arrived yet?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I checked the cave."

"Whoa, your friend Rachel lives in a cave?" Leo asked.

Percy snorted. "Actually, her family owns a luxury condo in Queens and she attends a finishing school in Connecticut. Poor is definitely not the first thing that comes to mind when you think of her."

Leo glanced at Piper. "Kind of like–"

Piper elbowed him before he could finish. He stopped talking immediately, and glanced apologetically at Piper for his mistake.

Annabeth and Percy didn't seem to notice since they were in front of them but Leo knew better than to underestimate Annabeth.

"So can you explain to us a bit more about Drew?" Piper asked quickly.

Percy sighed. "There's nothing much to say. She went missing three days ago. And she's not the type to run away or get her hands dirty if she can avoid it. She's a child of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. She was the counselor for the Aphrodite cabin. The strange thing is, she disappeared soon after Dionysus, the god of wine, our camp director got recalled back to Olympus."

"Did she get kidnapped?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "We don't know. The key to finding out what happened to her is Reyna. What do you guys know about her?"

"She came to the Wilderness School about four months ago," Piper said. "And she was quiet and didn't talk much. She scared everyone but Leo and I become friends with her a month after she arrived. We know her really well but I don't know where those tattoo marks came from at all."

Annabeth frowned. "So why was she sent to the Wilderness School?"

Leo started to talk but then froze. "I don't know." He glanced at Piper, who looked equally confused.

The daughter of Athena narrowed her eyes. "How did you guys meet?"

Leo found himself unable to answer once again. He couldn't believe this. He had known Reyna for four months and yet he couldn't remember how they had met.

"I'm ADHD," Leo explained. "I can't remember stuff like that."

Annabeth looked unconvinced.

"I remember!" Piper said. "Reyna was assigned to be my partner for the nature walk and Leo and his partner, Eric, walked with us. It was really awkward between me and Reyna at first because she wouldn't talk and just observed everything but eventually she smiled when Leo cracked a joke."

"That's odd," Percy said, turning to Annabeth.

"Wait," his girlfriend said. "What's Reyna's last name? What's her favorite color? How did she get those marks on her arm?"

Leo, once again, had no idea and it seemed like Piper was stumped, too. "Wait," he said suddenly. "Remember what Dylan said when he attacked us? He said he'd known about us for weeks but his mistress said someone special was coming – Reyna."

Piper stiffened. "But, I don't understand…" She seemed to be on the verge of crying.

Leo felt pretty horrible, too. "You sure we're children of the gods? I'm not feeling too godly right now."

Annabeth sighed. "I don't understand this. It seems like the Mist is influencing all three of you." Catching Leo and Piper's confused faces, she clarified. "The Mist is sort of a veil that messes with your head. It's typically used on mortals to hide the demigod world to them but it can be used on demigods, too. It seems to me that someone manipulated the Mist to have you guys believe that you've known each other for months when, in reality, Reyna arrived recently."

Leo's head was whirling, filled with anger, confusion, and sadness. All of his memories of Reyna were fake? It seemed ridiculous. But at the same time, it made sense. Why else couldn't he be able to remember anything about her?

"No," Piper said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I remember everything clearly. The time Reyna, I, and Leo ditched class to go and look at the stars. The time Reyna accidentally destroyed Coach Hedge's baseball bat and we had to go and buy a new one. The time –"

"Piper!" Percy said. He put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Calm down."

Leo felt like he needed comforting, too. He awkwardly patted Piper's back, having no experience on what to do in this type of situation.

"This has to be the Mist, Piper," Annabeth said gently. "There's no other explanation. Your memories are sharper than most and I don't know why but…I'm sorry, Piper. All of your memories are fake."

Leo squeezed her hand. Although he was in no position to comfort, since he also felt like he needed a hug, seeing Piper like this made him feel like he had to do _something. _She was his best friend.

Piper seemed to gain a hold of herself and she looked back up, her kaleidoscope eyes fierce. It took someone who knew her really well to see the hidden shattered expression on her face. There was also something different in her expression. Like she'd just made a decision.

"Maybe we should finish the tour?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Piper said. "Let's go."

A few kids were playing basketball. They all were perfect at it. All of the shots went in. They didn't even hit the rim. Just hoop.

"That's Apollo's cabin," Percy said. "As you can see, the word "miss" is not in their vocabulary. I once challenged them to basketball game before I knew how good they were." He grimaced. "I had to be their personal butler for a week."

"By the way, we better get you guys your weapons," Annabeth said.

"Weapons?" Piper asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"That's the point," Percy said with a grin.

Leo high-fived him. "Nice pun, dude."

Piper groaned. "Why do I suddenly have the feeling that these two will form an alliance to annoy us for all of eternity?"

Percy laughed. "Anyways, my weapon is this." He pulled out a pen.

"Wow, Percy," Leo said. "That's amazing. But compared to all of the swords and spears I've seen today, it's kind of a letdown."

Percy laughed. "Oh, really?" He pulled off the cap and suddenly, the pen morphed into a huge celestial bronze sword. "Still a letdown?"

"Whoa, man!" Leo exclaimed. "That is so freaking cool? How the heck did you get that? And look at the craftsmanship! It's so detailed and –"

The other boy grinned and elbowed Annabeth. "He's just like you when you're talking about architecture."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She pointed to a gray building with an owl engraved on the front. "That's cabin number six. I'm the counselor. Athena's cabin."

Leo could make out loads of books, weapons, maps, SMART Boards, and battle diagrams. "Wow," he muttered. "So that's where all of the nerds hang out. They're all smarticles."

"Come here," Annabeth called. She was walking towards the side of the cabin, to a big metal shed that looked like it was meant for gardening tools. Annabeth unlocked it and inside was a huge display of weapons.

"Every demigod needs a weapon," Annabeth said. "Hephaestus makes the best but we have a good selection. Leo will be making his own weapon, being a son of Hephaestus and all. But as for you, Piper…" She handed Piper a huge sword, which immediately crashed onto the floor as soon as Piper held it in her hands.

Percy found a shotgun. "How about this?"

"Um, not my style," Piper said, shaking her head. Suddenly, Piper started walking towards a row of weapons and picked up a scabbard. "Is this a knife?"

Annabeth looked uneasy, "Yeah, but I don't think you'd want that. Swords are typically better."

"You use a knife," Piper pointed out. She didn't wait for Annabeth's response and unsheathed the knife.

"Whoa," Leo muttered as he gazed at it. "That is one fancy knife."

It had a triangular blade eighteen inches long – bronze gleaming like it had been polished just yesterday. The edges were deadly sharp.

"Nice," Leo said. "It looks like it was made for you."

"I agree," Annabeth said. "That's a parazonium. It was mostly ceremonial and was carried by high-ranking officers in the Greek armies. It showed you were a person of power and wealth, but in a fight, it could protect you as well."

"I think it's cool," Piper said. "Why didn't you like it?"

Annabeth exhaled. "That knife drives people away because of its history. Its first owner…well, things didn't go too well for her. Her name was Helen."

Leo nearly tripped over his feet and Piper's knife fell out of her hand but she quickly caught it.

"Are you talking about Helen of Troy?" Leo asked. "The Helen that caused the Trojan War. The Helen that ended up being killed? I mean, I don't know much about mythology but even I've heard that story."

Annabeth nodded. "Its name is Katropis, which means mirror because that was what Helen used it for. It was a gift from her first husband, Menelaus."

Piper glanced at the blade and for a second, Leo thought she was having a seizure because her face became pale and the blade fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"Piper? Piper?" Leo shouted. "You okay?"

"It's – it's okay," Piper managed, her voice raspy. "I'll be fine."

"Sure?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Piper insisted. "Everything suddenly just hit me about how weird everything was. But, um, can I borrow a phone? To call my dad?"

Leo knew something was definitely up. Her father was Tristan Mclean, the famous actor, and the last few weeks, Piper had avoided talking about him.

"We aren't allowed phones because they send a signal up to monsters, letting them know that we're here," Annabeth explained, her gray eyes stormy and intimidating. "But…I've got one." She pulled out a blue cell phone out of her pocket.

Piper took the phone gratefully and stepped away.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Wise Girl, breaking the rules? Not so wise, is it?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy. "What's not wise is helping the Stolls to dye all of the campers' hair blue."

"Shhh," Percy said, glancing at Leo.

Leo laughed. "It's all right, dude. I love pranks. In fact, this one time, I stole Coach Hedge's baseball bat and returned it with an extra feature. For an entire week, every time the coach spun the baseball bat, it wouldn't stop and eventually ended up hitting him on the head."

"I've got to introduce you to the Stolls," Percy commented. "It'll be like love at first sight."

Piper returned, looking annoyed. "Thanks," she said and gave the phone back to Annabeth.

"Your last name's Mclean?" Annabeth asked. "That sounds really familiar." She paused. "Sorry, I'm being really nosy."

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "Wait, remember the movie that we saw a while back? _King of Sparta _or something like that? Wasn't one of the actors last name 'Mclean'?"

Piper shrugged. "Common last name."

Leo could tell Piper was becoming really nervous by the way she was fidgeting with her hands.

Thankfully, Percy didn't seem to notice the tension, although Leo couldn't say the same for Annabeth. "Let's continue the tour," Percy said. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Piper mumbled with a nod, her thoughts obviously being preoccupied. She shook her head quickly and looked up. "I mean, yeah! Let's go."

As they passed by a couple of cabins, Annabeth gave a brief explanation on each one, but nothing really called out to Leo and by the looks of it, they didn't interest Piper either.

When they passed by a silver cabin that had a faint glow to it, Piper stopped. "Artemis?"

"You seem rather knowledgeable when it comes to Greek mythology," Annabeth noted.

Leo realized that Piper's guard was down and quickly stepped in. "Coach Hedge made us l-learn some," Leo interrupted. "I guess now we know why."

"Hmm," Annabeth responded, her eyes revealing nothing. "Well, Artemis is the goddess of hunting and the moon. Brother to Apollo. She's an eternal maiden though so no campers."

"But she has the Hunters of Artemis," Percy added. "They're not her children but they're kind of like her handmaidens. They're all immortal girls who adventure together and hunt monsters and stuff. My friend Thalia is their lieutenant."

"That sounds pretty cool," Piper commented.

"But no dating," Annabeth said. "They have to swear off boys."

The light in Piper's eyes faded a bit but she still looked interested. "It would still be cool, though. It might be fun. Maybe if I had the chance, I'd join."

Thunder boomed from above rather suddenly. Leo jumped, startled and looked up at the sky.

Annabeth glanced up at the sky and cracked a smile. "Looks like someone doesn't approve of your choice." Noticing Piper's defiant face, she shrugged. "Artemis typically accepts any girl there. She cares for them a lot, too. She cares for any girl that doesn't cross her, really. Like once, I got captured and had to hold up the sky. Artemis arrived and took the burden just before I died, though."

"Whoa," Leo said. "You held up _the sky?"_

His expression must've have been pretty funny because Percy laughed.

They kept on walking until they reached the next cabin, which looked like a mini Barbie mansion. It was almost completely pink with a strong smell of perfume that made both Annabeth and Piper gag.

"Is that where supermodels go to die?" Piper asked between coughs.

Percy smiled. "Actually, that's cabin ten, Aphrodite's cabin.

"So that's where all of the beautiful people are?" Leo asked. He stared at the cabin for a moment before saying, "I totally belong there. Is it possible to be a child of two gods?"

Piper punched him lightly on his arm. "For you, it isn't."

"This was Drew's cabin," Annabeth reminded, killing all of the humor in the air. She grimaced. "Let's move on."

They got a brief introduction to a few of the cabins but all of the information simply faded from Leo's brain within a minute. Piper didn't seem particularly interested either. They got to the end of the line of cabins and started walking towards the other side, where there were more cabins.

When they got to Cabin 12, Annabeth turned to Piper. "This is where you're going to be staying for now. I doubt you'll be staying here for long but just in case, you can meet the members and get your stuff set up."

"I have stuff?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded and led her inside.

"So what are we going to do?" Leo asked. "Am I going to see my new brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, sort of, well, actually we've got to get you set up at the Hephaestus cabin and then –"  
Right at that moment, a bunch of kids that looked like they had spent hours lifting weights rushed passed them, all holding weapons of some kind.

Percy frowned. "Um, well, they're your cabin members…looks like they're trying to fix the problem. Here, I'll get you settled at the cabin and then –" He had barely finished his sentence when Leo rushed after his brothers and sisters instinctively. "Whoa! Leo! You shouldn't –"

"Demigods are supposed to do dangerous stuff, right?" Leo called back. "Let's be dangerous, then."

Leo was completely lost. His sense of direction basically sucked. With a frown, he looked around. All of the trees looked the same to him. He started walking in a certain direction but suddenly stopped and walked in the opposite direction. Finally, he groaned and muttered, "This was probably one of the stupidest ideas I've ever thought of – and that's saying something."

He looked around him. Was he even in the forest at all? It didn't look like it. There were only a couple trees here and there. He kept on walking in a random direction. Finally, he reached the hills.

_Finally, a familiar place, _Leo thought.

All of a sudden, he blinked. A woman in a completely black dress with a shawl hiding most of her face besides her dangerous dark eyes was sitting on the grass, watching Leo. She smiled knowingly. A wrinkly finger outstretched, she motioned for him to come closer.

Leo froze. "Tia?" The last time he had saw her, she had tried to kill him. He didn't want to come closer but his body slowly moved forward. He felt himself becoming warmer and warmer and, as he looked down, he realized his hand was starting to catch on fire. But he felt no pain.

_Oh no, _he thought desperately. _Not now. I don't need this happening to me right now._

As he came closer, Tia began to fade. She morphed into a girl with frizzy red hair and freckles splattered on her face with paint-stained white jeans. The girl suddenly rushed towards him, her arms outstretched. Her eyes were glowing green.

_Free me, Leo Valdez, _the girl chanted as she grasped Leo's shoulders tightly. _Free me or their king will rise and we will all be destroyed. I am your only hope._

Images began to dance before Leo's eyes. His mother, a woman trapped in a cage, him riding a bronze dragon, the world catching on fire. They swirled around in Leo's mind until finally, he was overcome by darkness.

**And that's where we're going to stop. Thanks for reading. I once again apologize for this being late. This is where it starts to get exciting. By the way, next chapter is going to be in the PoV of someone new. Anyone want to guess? The first person to get the correct answer will receive a dedication in the next chapter and...virtual cookies? XD**

**Got any CC for me? I'll willingly accept it.**

**-A very excited Selene**


	5. Alabaster's Unexpected Adventure

**I know I haven't updated in awhile. The reason is because I had already had this typed up but when my computer got a virus, everything got deleted (ugh) and I had to retype it. The first version was better but, oh well, when life gives you lemons, you deal with it, right? By the way, the only person who got the narrator correct was Katie but that was mostly 'cause she blackmailed me into telling her the answer. Wow, has it really been over three months? Sorry, guys! **

**-A very excited Selene**

Alabaster V

"Give me the spell and you will not be harmed," Alabaster said coolly. He snapped his fingers in front of his victim's face once. "Remember, you can trust me."

Alabaster kept his expression blank while he manipulated the mist. He found this method worked better. The mortal would be terrified of the blankness in his eyes that suggested him to be more than human, and eventually the mortal would give him whatever he required.

His current victim's eyes became unfocused and she mumbled, "I can trust you...I can trust you." Her right hand fumbled for a piece of paper in her jacket pocket, which she then handed to Alabaster.

His eyes zoned in on the paper and, holding his breath, he turned the white paper over and read the words:

_Nice try. _

Alabaster scowled and looked back up at his "victim." She was smirking, her warm blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Her black glasses framed her eyes, giving her the appearance of a nerd, which she was. She raised her eyebrows at him triumphantly before turning back to her book.

"I can't believe you thought that would work," she said with a small laugh, not looking up at him. "I may have met you only a few months ago but I know you pretty well. You know that I'm not that susceptible to the Mist."

Alabaster sighed, his stiff body relaxing, and shrugged. "I thought it was worth a shot. But really, Angela, I _need _that spell. I'll die without it - literally."

"That's what you said about Lamia," Angela responded. "But you're still alive. And, besides, you can't come running to me every time a monster's after you. Isn't Claymore supposed to be your guardian? Where is he, anyways?"

Alabaster shrugged. "That's not important."

He wondered how it was possible for one tiny girl to be so stubborn. Especially since she was a mortal that was dabbling in the world of gods. He had first encountered her a few weeks after the Titans had lost the Second Titan War. Back then, he had been exhausted, hungry, and nearly dead. He had been sleeping on a park bench when Angela had found him.

The first thing she asked him was, "Are you a demigod?", fearing that if she skirted around the topic, Alabaster would die.

Alabaster, too tired to think properly, had nodded his head and said, "Son of Hecate."

Angela helped him to her house and gave him a place to stay for a few days until he recovered his strength. Later, he found out that her uncle was a demigod and had introduced her to the world beyond her own, because she could see through the Mist. Since then, she had been determined to learn as much as she could about the demigod world and was basically a human encyclopedia about anything godly. She had tried to learn swordfighting for a little while but she was so incompetent at it that she eventually gave up. Now, she wast trying to learn archery in an attempt to protect herself.

Alabaster thought it was ridiculous. If she didn't put her life in danger constantly for information, she wouldn't have to learn how to defend herself. He thought it would be easier for her to simply stay out of the demigod world. Unfortunately, Angela rarely listened to him and claimed that he was being "condescending" whenever he shared his opinions with her.

"Either way," Angela continued. "You don't know how dangerous this spell is. _I'm not giving it to you." _

When she saw that Alabaster was about to protest, she grabbed his arm roughly and looked straight into his eyes with a ferocity that made Alabaster cringe.

"_Stop. _This spell will not just destroy a monster and eliminate the possibility of it regenerating, it will connect the spellcaster's mind and the monster's mind together for all of eternity. If the spellcaster is not strong enough, the monster, even though its physical body is destroyed, can take over the spellcaster's body. Can you imagine hearing the monster's voice in your head for all of eternity? That would be _torture. _I'm not giving this spell to you just so you can defeat the latest monster you've managed to piss off."

She let go of Alabaster's hands and suddenly asked, "Do you want some hot chocolate? It's pretty cold out there."

"No thanks," Alabaster said, still shaken from Angela's hard words.

"You should leave," Angela said, glancing at the majestic grandfather clock next to the door to the kitchen. "It's almost 6 P.M. Daddy will be here soon and I would prefer it if he didn't find you here. He's really protective and would probably start interrogating you."

Alabaster jumped up from his spot on the velvet sofa and hurried towards the door. He had no intention of encountering Richard Frayer. The man was basically the physicist equivalent of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Not to mention, he hated any guy that even looked at his daughter, which was ridiculous since Alabaster held no romantic feelings at all for Angela.

Shuddering, Alabaster recalled the first (and hopefully last) time he had met Mr. Frayer. It was back when he had first met Angela and was still recovering from his wounds. Mr. Frayer had noticed that extra food was missing and searched the entire house until finally, he found Alabaster in the basement. It took Angela a long time to calm him down and get him to listen to Alabaster's story.

She explained that he was a demigod (which made Mr. Frayer hate him even more because, although he knew about the demigod world from his half-brother, he didn't want anything to do with it) and begged her father to let Alabaster stay for one more day, which Mr. Frayer reluctantly agreed to.

Now, Alabaster opened the Angela's front door, said his goodbyes, and stepped out onto the Frayers' lawn. His companion appeared right beside him, looking annoyed. The Mistform body that Claymore possessed had dark brown hair and disconcerting pale blue eyes that could be very fearsome when Claymore was angry.

"I insist that you stop placing binds on this body that prevent me from following you," Claymore said, showing just how terrifying his eyes could be. "I am supposed to protect you but I cannot complete this task when you place spells on me."

Alabaster sighed. "Sorry, Claymore. But I wanted to talk to Angela and thought that it would be better if I talked to her alone." He relayed to Claymore the contents of his conversation with Angela. "Let's go back to our house. Do you have enough money for a cab?"

"Of course I do," Claymore said haughtily. "You underestimate my wealth."

Alabaster rolled his eyes. Claymore's arrogance was annoying at times but now, he had a reason to be arrogant. It was true that Alabaster had no idea how rich Claymore was.

Aided with an appearance spell that made him temporarily look exactly like the old Claymore, his companion withdrew almost all the money from his bank accounts and took a few valuable items from his house. Now that his old body had been discovered near his house, there was no chance of Alabaster and Claymore being able to be within a mile radius of anything related to Claymore's old life.

No matter, Alabaster knew that Claymore had enough money to last the two of them for a long time.

As Claymore waved his hand, calling for a taxi, Alabaster felt a shiver go down his spine.

Something was wrong.

As he looked around cautiously, he noticed two things:

An eagle on a nearby nest seemed to be morphing. A shimmer covered the body of the bird and suddenly, the body grew bigger and bigger and the white feathers turned into golden fur. The twig that the gruesome bird was sitting on snapped and the bird fell to the ground. When it stood up, it had turned into a griffin that looked really hungry.

A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was racing towards him, the eyes covering his body wide with fear and madness.

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

The first thing Alabaster's consciousness registered was that he was nowhere. He wasn't in a physical location. Nor was he in a place. He was simply _there. _There was nothing sinister about his situation, nor was Alabaster sure if whatever was happening to him was positive.

And then, Hecate appeared. Perhaps appeared wasn't the right word. Alabaster could feel her presence but he could not see her. His mother was there but he wasn't sure exactly what "there" was.

**Alabaster.**

That was his mother. His mother was communicating with him but Alabaster wasn't sure how. She was sending thoughts towards him that he translated into words.

**I apologize for this unreliable form of communication. **

**Listen carefully and try to remember what I am saying. When you wake up, my words will be imprinted in your brain. However, your conscious mind will not remember it. You are to play a very important part in what is to come. **

**When the time comes, you will go on a quest. You must learn to trust the other members of the quest for it to succeed. I will send you a guide to help you. But for now, do whatever you must to stay alive before help can come. Good luck, Alabaster. **

A blinding light greeted Alabaster when he woke up, not to mention a killer headache. He tried to rub his temple but found that he could not move any part of his body, just his head.

He attempted to curse in Greek but even that pleasure had been taken away from him.

Alabaster examined the room he was in, trying to figure out where he was.

The room was rather dull. The walls and ceiling were painted gray, and the only thing in the room seemed to be Alabaster. He was lying on the wooden floor, his entire body sore and bruised.

_Where's Claymore? _Alabaster thought. _What in Hades just happened?_

He gritted his teeth as a pounding in his head became more and more painful. He felt himself losing consciousness and as he closed his eyes, his last thought was, _When I can speak again, I'm going to have a really colorful vocabulary. _

* * *

Alabaster tiredly opened his eyes and found himself to be in the same room. However, the binds on his body were, thankfully, gone. He stood up and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Hello?" Alabaster called out, uncertainly.

He wasn't expecting an answer and he didn't get one. Alabaster tried to remember a spell that he could cast to get him out of this situation but his mind went blank. Not to mention, he simply didn't want to cast a spell. He lacked the willpower to do so.

That was when Alabaster realized that something was really, _really _off about the room he was in. What was preventing him from casting a spell? He knew that the most logical thing was to cast some sort of tracking spell to find out where Claymroe was, but when he started to do the spell, he suddenly felt exhausted and lazy.

There must be an enchantment on the room, Alabaster decided. Something that took away his willpower.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Alabaster asked out loud.

There was no answer.

_Someone will eventually enter this room,_ Alabaster reasoned with himself. _That's when I'll escape. Somehow. _

An hour of mental battle plans later, Alabaster stood up from his spot on the ground.

He had no idea what to do now. There was literally nothing for him to do. He had no idea what had happened to him, where he was, or what had happened to Claymore. If he had been captured by a monster with ill will towards him, Alabaster had no idea what its plan was. He had no advantage or knowledge. It was like he was playing a chess game but had no idea what moves his opponent was making.

In other words, he was screwed.

**Poor Alabaster. He's going to go half-insane the next chapter after what I have in store for him. He will probably never be the same after this fanfiction is over.**

**As for Angela, she will be a minor character in the fanfiction, but she will have a relatively large role. I created her because I was tired of the mortals being constantly pushed around. She's going to be somewhat naive and at times, rather ignorant, but I wanted a demigod to rely on a mortal for once. **

**So, now is where we really begin to go off-book and I'm really excited about that.**

**Also, I have a question. Would you like me to remake "The Lost Hero" and then stop there. Or do you think I should continue on and remake "The Son of Neptune" with Drew. And then go on to "The Mark of Athena", "House of Hades", and the unnamed fifth book? Be warned. Updates **_**will **_**be slow since in high school, I promised my parents that grades would come first. **

**Your choice.**

**-A very torn Selene**


End file.
